Sadistic Corruption
by SteampunkOni
Summary: Take a glimpse into the dark past that molded and shaped a young soul towards the path of evil, chaos and destruction...


**Sadistic Corruption**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

**Author's Note:** This is my first Naruto fanfic which originally started out as one of my first fanfictions for another anime. Unfortunately, I lost interest in that anime over time and the story was stuck with a writer's block. I also couldn't find any means to continue to give the character a dark side who was a goodie two shoes to begin with. So I'm rewriting the story with a similar format, but with a different character. I decided to write about Orochimaru's dark childhood past since he already has established characteristics as a villian. I will fill in the mystery of his dark past , where his origin lies and how his quest for power began until it is officially revealed in the Naruto manga. (If it ever will be revealed)

Oh, btw. Yamato Yashagoro will be Orochi's true name before the official title.

**WARNING:** Very Brutal Scene is involved, so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't know why I like writing stuff like this. I guess it's because I'm weird and evil... ku ku ku ku ku...

**Chapter 1: Evil Approaches**

He laid shivering on the cold, damp concrete floor of the dark dungeon; his lips moving feverishly as he prayed silently. Prayed. And Hoped. Since the day it happened, he begged the gods to keep the Evil away from him; desperate prayers that continued and lasted long into the silent nights. He never slept or kept his guard down, nor relax his vigilance even for a few seconds. If he did, Evil would come unexpectantly down the concrete steps and inflict His brutal wrath upon his already bruised, frail, naked body.

Evil was coming now, he could feel it within the depths of his soul. Slowly, yet cautiously, he turned his head towards the steps. Amethyst eyes climbed up till they reached the crack at the bottom of the dungeon door. A faint light stared back but then was blinded suddenly by a figure standing in its way. The door opened slowly and he quickly turned his head back around squeezing his eyes shut.

**Evil was near.**

The door was now completely open and the faint light quickly flooded in, illuminating everything it touched yet only graced the small, broken body slightly. A tall, dark figure, appeared in the doorway, stepped in, and shut the door, allowing darkness to reign again.

**Evil approaches.**

_Go away, go away!!!! Gods make Him go away!!! _he prayed fiercely but to no avail. He heard as the figure stalked slowly down the concrete steps towards him and sighed fearfully. His prayers had failed him again. The gods had forsaken him once more. The figure walked towards the now shaking body and stood over it. Hate filled, lust ridden ruby eyes observed the body for a brief moment and the figure smirked wickedly as fear was sensed coming from its frail form.

**Evil is here.**

"Fool, I know you're not asleep!" He said kicking the body brutally. A small cry of pain came from the form beneath Him and then lay still. Satisfied, He untied the robe He was wearing letting it fall to the floor. The small form turned his head and looked up, staring at Evil before him, fearful amethyst orbs observed the body of the figure above him. He noted as always it's bronze skin contrast to his pale, cream skin; and His raven black hair fell loose around His shoulders cascading down His back. He looked at the hardened member of his tormentor and shuddered knowingly that it was to cause him pain and grief. Finally amethyst orbs locked onto the blood ruby orbs, that stared down icily at him. A smirk played across Evil's face as He spoke. "You'll enjoy this." He sneered with a husky sarcasm.

He climbed predatorily over the back of the frail body beneath Him enjoying the frightened whimpers it produced. "Father, please! Don't do this to me again, please!" the form pleaded. Evil struck the form hard on the back of his head. "Silence you insolent little bastard. What right do have to tell me what and what not to do?! You are an abomination to me and the rest of your family clan" Evil's lips pressed against the form's ear in a seductive manner. "You honestly need another reminder to help you remember that you're nothing but a disgrace." He whispered in a poisonous lovesick purr.

He brutally shoved His hard erection inside the frail body. A scream erupted as the form tried to get away only to be painfully pinned down by Evil's strong grasp. He tore into him aggressively, like a ravenous beast, thrusting forcefully in a rapid rhythm, enjoying the screams of pain coming from His victim.

He rode tirelessly, tearing into His victim vengefully. Finally, He withdrew Himself and came violently onto the frail body beneath Him. "Allow that to help you know your place." He said coldly as He dressed and left the now sobbing form alone in darkness once more.

_Evil was gone again, for now._

Drenched in a mixture of semen, sweat, tears, and blood. The pain stricken boy, Yamato Yashagoro, dragged his sore body into a fetal position and cried. Cried alone in the darkness for only the night to hear his grieving soul.

_A/N: Read and review!!! More coming soon._


End file.
